Power of the Heart
by Mad Melvin
Summary: The untold story of how Usagi overcame incrediable odds to become Neo-Queen Serenity.
1. Default Chapter

Power of the heart BY: Mad Melvin Ch. 1  
  
Usagi stood at the alter, her flowing white gown fluttering in the gentle breeze, holding Mamoru's hand. She had dreamed of this moment for years, the day that she finally married the man she had loved for over 1000 years. She looked into his eyes and saw all her joy and love reflected back, each of them prepared for this moment of destiny. Usagi was lost in the magic of the moment, only vaguely hearing herself recite the vows they exchanged, her whole being was transfixed on Mamoru's face, drinking in the sight of his noble features. Finally they were pronounced husband and wife, and Usagi and Mamoru kissed for the first time as a married couple, the tears streamed down her face as she was overcome with joy.  
  
The newlyweds turned to look at all the people who had come out for their wedding, even noting that a local news crew had arrived to film their nuptials. All the Senshi were attending as her bride maids, each one as lovely as the bride herself, even Haruka was wearing a flowing gown for the event, all though she would have preferred a tux. Chibi Usa had also arrived from the 30th century to be the ring bearer for her mother. Usagi's mother approached them from her place in the front row, and stood looking lovingly at her little girl, the tears rolling down her cheeks, "how I have waited for this day, my little darling"! Usagi looked into her mothers face and was surprised to see her more clearly than she ever had before, finally noticing the hidden features of Queen Serenity, her first mother. " Usagi, the time has come for you to take your rightful place as the true Queen of the moon". With these words, Usagi finally realized that Queen Serenity had also been reborn as her present time mother. Mrs. Tsukino stood before her daughter and began to radiate a pure warm light, filling everyone present with hope and humility. The glow increased until Queen Serenity stood before them in all her past glory.  
  
"Princess Serenity; the time has come for you to ascend to your rightful position", Queen Serenity then called upon the power of the Silver Crystal to transfer all her remaining knowledge and experience of being the moon Queen into Princess Serenity. With this final command, both women began to glow and resonate in harmony as the former ruler of the moon passed her powers on to her daughter. As the aura around Mrs. Tsukino began to fade, the aura around Usagi began to intensify until her radiance was greater than the sun. All in the crowd watched in wonder, as the Moon Goddess became an Earth Goddess and established her kingdom on earth. As the light began to fade, everyone could clearly see standing before them, Eternal Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion.  
  
Several moments had passed and the intense glow that had come from the alter had finally faded away, and all the guests looked questioningly at each other, not quite sure what had just happened but they were all filled with an inner peace that they had never had before. The newlyweds finally passed through the gauntlet of well wishers and friends to disappear into the limo to be whisked off to their long awaited honeymoon.  
  
Usagi suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed, the sweet still damp in her hair. She looked to her right and saw Mamoru still sleeping soundly at her side. How many times had she had this dream over the past few years? Although she always loved dreaming about her wedding day, she also dreaded the memory of her mother's final days. She had given her all the power that had remained in her reincarnated body, then her days on this earth slipped away faster than they should. Usagi's mother had passed away only 4 months after her marriage to Mamo-chan. The memory of her mother's second sacrifice for those she loved always brought pain to Usagi.  
  
The 10 years that had passed since her mother's death had been years of peace and happiness in Tokyo, all the Senshi had enjoyed the opportunity to reach for their dreams and make them come true. They gathered as often as they could, to talk and gossip about their adventures and their romantic pursuits. But the times had started to get gloomy again as they felt the power of a new enemy growing somewhere on the earth. Rei had returned from her business trip to Paris, and had returned to the Shrine to do several fire readings to help find the enemies base. Dr. Mizuno Ami had recently returned from her lecture tour of America and was franticly working away at her computer searching for clues. Makoto was always close at hand since she had opened a restaurant downtown and was always ready to lend a helping hand whenever Usagi called. (Usually to come over and fix one of her house specialties for Mamoru). Minako was the only one of the inners who was not in Tokyo, she was still out doing a world tour performance and would not be back for another 3 weeks, then she would be back in the studio working on a new album.  
  
Usagi was the only member of the group who had not really done anything with her life other than take care of Mamoru, she did finally settle down and found a job she enjoyed, working at a pastry shop (although sometimes she ate more of the pastries than the customers). And of course Mamoru had finally become an electrical engineer and was working on some ground breaking physics projects. No one had heard from any of the outer Senshi since the wedding, but that was the way it usually was with those 4, but they always show up when they are needed.  
  
Several months had passed since they had felt the first uneasy feeling of a growing evil power, which was slowly gathering itself somewhere on earth. The girls had searched diligently but had yet to find any hard evidence that might help to pinpoint the enemy's base. Rei was spending nearly every waking hour in the Shrine's fire hall, probing the astral world for clues, while Ami had spent almost as much time glued to her computers as Rei had spent in the fire hall. Each Senshi had exerted every possible ounce of energy they could to help track down this elusive new enemy. Usagi was becoming extremely frustrated at their lack of success in finding answers and her frustration had made her incapable of getting any real amount of sleep, her mind was always searching for anything they had not yet thought to check. Tonight was no exception, she had stayed up late talking with Mamoru about the problem, hoping that shear exhaustion would allow her to finally get some rest, but as soon as she closed her eyes all the questions and doubts had returned to haunt her sleep. After a few hours of tossing, she was finally able to slip into a comforting sleep which promised to refresh her for what was to come. 


	2. ch2

Dream Time Ch. 2  
  
Usagi stood in the old heart of Tokyo where the final battle with Galaxia had been fought almost 10 years ago, the site was still vacant while the Emperor considered how best to utilize the former battle field. She was unsure at first of what she was seeing, one moment she could clearly see the crystal palace and the next she would see a dark and desolate wasteland which was devoid of all life. What she saw next was to haunt her mind for years to come, the sight of 2 great beings battling each other to posses this site. One was a being of cruel darkness with the power to enslave all living things to her will, the other was a vision of light, radiating a wave of love and compassion for all things. The two immense beings fought bitterly against each other, being equally matched in strength there seemed no way for either to prevail without destroying the world around them. Suddenly, the dark power struck a devastating blow to her opponent, and the darkness overcame the light and plunged the world into chaos and darkness.  
  
..  
  
Mamoru awoke with a sudden jolt as Usagi's screams echoed through out their home. Usagi was sitting up, her eyes fixed on some far off scene and her lungs venting a horrible, numbing scream. Mamoru grabbed Usagi and tried to bring her back from the hell she was viewing, desperately trying to reach the woman he loved more than life itself. Finally, the vision of dread passed and Usagi collapsed into Mamoru's arms sobbing from the terror of her dream. The next day, Usagi called the others together at the Hino Shrine and told them of her terrible dream the night before. Each of her fellow Senshi first considered her words, then each in turn, gave their feelings on what they felt was the message in the dream. Usagi found no comfort in any of the comments from her friends; she still held a feeling of impending doom, which she could not escape. As the group sat around the table talking of the many ideas they were working on, an old feeling began to fill their minds, the feeling of the time portal about to open once again.  
  
All eyes were focused on the back wall of Rei's bedroom, silvery lines were crawling across the window, forming the outline of the time portals door. Within a few moments, the door began to swing open, revealing a dark void on the other side, next a vaporous figure passed through the portal and finally solidified once again on the mortal plane. Everyone was overjoyed to see Sailor Pluto once again standing in front of them, memories of the times they had shared, filled their minds. Pluto bowed slightly to everyone, then crossed over to stand before Usagi. Sailor Pluto dropped down to one knee and bowed her head in utmost respect to her future queen. Usagi returned her bow with and approving nod and asked her to relax and tell them all of what she had been doing for the past 10 years. Sailor Pluto then sat down next to Usagi and joined the other Senshi in their deliberations. "I have found some information about the new enemy which you all need to hear", Pluto told her old friends. "Yesterday, in Greece, there was an explosion at a University research center, some experimental component reacted violently in a test an sent out an energy pulse which caused a dimensional rift to open between our world and another space". "This accident opened a pathway which has allowed an ancient demon, sealed away by Zeus, to once again gain access to our world". "Although this demon is not yet capable of taking a physical form, she is now exerting all her power to enthrall all the followers she will need in order to fully open the door and allow her to finally gain a physical body in this world, which she longs to dominate as her own realm". With this news delivered from Pluto, Usagi suddenly was overcome with her vision once again and collapsed to the floor. After an hour, Usagi finally came out of her state and was able to rejoin everyone to discuss the threat posed by this monster. While Usagi had rested, Mamoru had arrived and confirmed that an accident had occurred at a research facility and although they knew nothing of the damage it had done, had just shrugged it off as nothing more than the usual screw up. Ami asked if the project was related to the work he was doing in fusion energy reactors and he confirmed that it was indeed a part of his project. In fact, the component that caused the accident had been designed and built by Mamoru himself. This of course left him feeling very upset that his research had caused this terrible incident to occur. Usagi saw the pain and grief on her husbands face and wrapped her arms lovingly around him, to comfort him and help him accept the facts.  
  
Sailor Pluto then stood up and addressed Usagi directly. "You must now go to the future site of the Crystal Palace, there you will discharge the Silver Crystal, a portion of the crystal will be implanted at the site and the palace will begin to grow". "There is no time to waste, if the Crystal Palace is not able to grow enough, then the site will be vulnerable to the attack of this demon and the fate of the world will hang in the balance"! The dread of the vision once again washed over Usagi's mind, but at least now she was able to handle the feelings that it invoked and was able to do what needed to be done without hesitation.  
  
As they all arrived at the site of the last battle with Galaxia, the girls were greeted by yet another wonderful surprise; Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn were all standing in the clearing awaiting the arrival of their princess. Eternal Sailor Moon stood at the epicenter of the future palace while the other Senshi formed a ring around their princess. Princess Serenity raised the Silver Crystal above her head and called on its power to release a shard into this site. All the other Senshi focused their powers into one and sent them streaming into Usagi, to help energize the crystal and protect their princess in the moments ahead. Once the energy had built up to the proper level, the Silver Crystal fired a sliver into the ground and almost immediately started to grow. Suddenly they were overcome with a powerful blast of demonic energy, as they all heard a voice echo in their mind, "At last the site has been revealed to me"! After they had shook off the effects of the energy wave, they all realized that this was where the demon would come to enter this world, and they set off to make preparations of their own for the coming nightmare. 


	3. ch3

Ch.3  
  
Hello Mr. Emperor.  
  
It had been 9 years since Eternal Sailor Moon had been invited to the Imperial Palace for an audience with the Emperor, and she figured this visit was long overdue. After she had entered the Palace with little resistance, Eternal Sailor Moon finally made it all the way to the main office complex before being stopped by security. The young security officer demanded that she leave or he would arrest her immediately. Usagi gave the young man a puzzled look; after all, nobody else had refused her entry into the facilities so why is this kid making such a fuss? "I need to speak with the Emperor right now", ESM said to the young man. "Hey; just who do you think you are lady"? "You can't just come in here and demand to see the emperor like this; and where did you get that costume anyway, my little sister has one that looks more convincing than yours"! Usagi was once again at a loss; this young man had no clue who she was! (This kid must have been too young to remember what happened 10 years ago, I guess I'll just have to convince him that I'm the original)! ESM closed her eyes and searched his body for a moment, finally finding that his knee had been broken many years ago and still caused him pain. "I am sorry for the pain you suffered when you were young, if I heal your knee, will that convince you that I'm the real article"? "Hey, go for it lady, I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself before I drag you off to jail"! "Very well then". ESM closed her eyes and in an instant, her Tier appeared out of nowhere and she grabbed it up and started into her routine. She held it up high and shouted, "Silver moon,. crystal power kiss"! The Tier began to radiate its warm healing light, and the young guard was overcome with a feeling of ecstasy as his old injury was quickly healed and the pain left forever. After a moment of wonder, the guard apologized to ESM and quickly notified his superiors that Eternal Sailor Moon needed to speak with the Emperor immediately.  
  
ESM was quickly escorted into the Emperor's private office and found herself momentarily alone until the Emperor entered the room. ESM began to bow to her Emperor but was quickly cut off by the Emperor bowing even lower to her. "Please excuse my security staff, many of them are too young to remember very much about what you and your comrades have done for our nation. Usagi graciously accepted his apology and the two of them sat on his couch to discuss the impending crisis. After a few hours of explanations and discussion, they had worked out a plan for the deployment of the Japanese security forces in an attempt to impede or stop the forces of this Demon queen when she attempts to invade the city.  
  
Usagi finally closed the door to her home and leaned up against the solid door that shut out the rest of the world and felt relieved. No sooner had she closed her eyes than she was surprised by all her friends greeting her and escorting her to the dinning room for an impromptu feast prepared by the world famous Chef Makoto! At the dinner table Usagi forgot all about her worries and was her old self again, wolfing down Makoto's great food and gossiping with all her friends about the most recent hot rumors she had heard through the Bakery. After they had eaten, all the Senshi gathered in the living room to go over their own plans for the coming battles and discussed all the viable options that they may need to fall back on in case of emergencies. 


	4. ch4

Ch. 4  
  
Usagi stood outside the Hino shrine, admiring the beauty of the building. The reds and gold of the Shrine looked more alive than ever now, almost as if they were radiating their own energies to protect this ancient site. Usagi walked up to the Shrine bell and put her hands together in prayer, asking the ancient Shinto Gods for their aid and protection for what she would soon have to face. After her prayers, she tossed a 500-yen coin into the offering grate and rung the bell to send her message off to the spirits of the Shrine. Usagi had become more anxious over the last few weeks; she could feel the demonic energy growing and knew that the final battle would soon be upon her. Rei saw Usagi standing before the bell and knew that the time was approaching when Usagi would face the greatest challenge of her life. Rei waited patiently for Usagi to finish her prayers, then quietly approached her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Usagi felt Rei's firm warm hand and turned towards one of her dearest friends in the universe, they had shared so much over these years that they felt more like sisters than mere friends. "Grandpa has prepared everything for you, and is waiting in the lower hall for your arrival", Rei said gently but commandingly. Usagi looked onto Rei's eyes and gently replied, "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I could ever be, let's go down and get started"! "Don't worry.the rituals we will be performing are ancient and powerful, they should provide the extra protection you will need in the coming battle"! Usagi smiled gently at Rei, and the two walked off together to the lower hall of the Shrine where Grandpa Hino was awaiting them both.  
  
Rei and Usagi entered the first room of the lower hall, which contained an ancient spring and a few bowls for the ritual of purification. Rei and Usagi removed their clothes and approached the bubbling spring. Rei took a bowl and scooped some water from the spring, recited a few mantras and poured the water over her head to cleanse away all the negative energies. She then directed Usagi to step into the shallow pool, close her eyes and to recite the mantras that Rei had taught her for this time. As Usagi focused her thoughts on the mantras, Rei started pouring bowl after bowl of water over Usagi's head, reciting several protective mantras of her own, to help cleanse and purify Usagi. After the purification ritual was completed, Usagi put on a simple white robe while Rei put on her traditional Priestess outfit, then both women left the chamber and moved on to where Grandpa Hino was waiting. Grandpa Hino welcomed Usagi and began the first of several spells that he would weave around Usagi, each one more powerful and time consuming than the other. This series of events continued for 7 days, after each set Usagi would eat a sparse meal and spend the rest of the day with Rei in the Fire hall, doing readings and more purification rituals.  
  
Usagi stepped out of the Hino Shrine with a strength and vigor that she had not known for some time. She was especially proud of the fact that all the rituals and fasting had helped her lose 20 pounds and was eager to show Mamoru the improvements in her figure (the best spa around and it didn't cost me a dime). She was a little disappointed when she was told that from now until the end of the battle, she must remain pure and should have no intimate contact with her husband, she could not kiss him or even share the same bed until it was all over. Usagi hoped in her heart that it would not be too long before this was finally ended. The weather was sunny and warm and Usagi decided to walk home and enjoy the beauty of the city rather than use the subway to get back to her home. When she arrived home she was greeted by Ami at the door and went to her room to wait for the final confrontation. Mamoru knew that it would be best to keep his distance from Usagi for now and was staying at a nearby hotel until the hour of battle arrived.  
  
Usagi awoke from a restless sleep; a sense of dread was now so intense that she knew the time would soon arrive when she would face her greatest challenge, with the fate of the world resting upon her strength and courage. She entered the kitchen and was served a traditional breakfast by Ami who had been staying with her until the time arrived. Around noon Rei arrived at Usagi's house, she had finally learned the name of their new enemy: her name was METHUSELAH. An ancient Goddess of hatred and misery, who was said to have been sealed away by Zeus 3000 years ago. Now Methuselah was gathering power and enslaving people to her call, to take the power point and help her finally enter this mortal realm. 


	5. ch5

Ch. 5  
  
An end and a Beginning  
  
The weather quickly turned cloudy and the winds started to shriek through the city streets This was very odd because the rainy season was still some weeks away and the forecast for this day was sunny and warm. All the Senshi knew that this sudden change was the warning, which they had been waiting for, and each prepared for the coming battle for this world. The Emperor was notified of the situation and he ordered all the self-defense forces deployed to their assigned positions to await the coming battle. Life in the city came to a standstill, all civilians were ordered to evacuate to their designated shelters; most of which were in the surrounding countryside. Within 6 hours, most of the city stood empty except for a few who refused to leave their homes and the soldiers and Senshi who awaited the enemy's arrival. Eternal Sailor Moon and the other Senshi were all gathered at the makeshift command post near the growing Crystal point. The military had setup a communications center there to monitor all the troops and redeploy the troops as needed.  
  
Everyone waited in silence, watching for the first arrival of the enemy's forces. At the detachment deployed at the southern end of the city, a shimmering cloud appeared a short distance away, and out of this cloud a force of soldiers 500 strong emerged. They were all armed with standard military issue weapons, but some of the troops were surrounded by a dark aura and carried a glowing sword instead of a rifle. The southern defenders were ordered to do whatever was necessary to prevent the advancing army from getting close to their objective.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood with the Emperor at the central command post, reports of heavy fighting were coming in from the southern units and the Emperor ordered other units to re-deploy to backup the southern battle lines. Usagi and the other Senshi knew that this was just a diversion and that the real attack would soon arrive from another location, but the Emperor and his commanders carried on like this was a conventional battle scenario. An hour had passed since fighting had broke out and the southern detachment reported that they were losing ground to the advancing forces and they needed more troops to hold the line. More troops were sent to backup the besieged defenders, which continued to weaken the defensive shield around the Crystal Power point. Soon the attackers began to fall back and the defenders felt certain of victory in this first engagement, however this feeling would not last much longer. As ESM and the other Senshi watched, another glowing cloud appeared just beyond their inner defensive lines and they knew the battle was now coming to them, since most of their forces had moved south. Out of this new cloud came a force of almost 5000 men, and fully one third of them carried a sword surrounded by the same dark aura as the others. The weakened defensive lines quickly crumbled under the onslaught of the new forces and this enemy army soon surrounded the Crystal power point.  
  
The battle lines again shifted to counter this new threat; while the self- defense force fought with the conventional troops, the Senshi took on the Dark Knights of Methuselah whose powers were more than they first appeared. The Senshi delt great damage to the Darks Knights, but their numbers were vast and their power was just too great. The Dark Knights had quickly encircled the Crystal Point and prevented the defenders from breaking through. As they watched with dread, the Dark Knights raised an energy barrier around the growing crystal and began to resonate with an evil power. The Senshi continued to attack the defending Dark Knights, but their powerful blasts were causing minimal damage to Methuselah's army. Eternal Sailor Moon repeatedly attacked with her Silver Moon, Crystal power kiss attack but could not heal her enemy or turn back their dark power. ESM fell to her knees, her heart screaming in anger and despair, "Why can't I stop them, why won't my powers work anymore"? As ESM looked on, the center of the energy barrier began to grow and a form began to solidify in the power center. "Finally, this world will be mine and nobody can stop me"! The voice of Methuselah now echoed through the empty streets of Tokyo and all who heard it collapsed in fear and despair. The self-defense forces also broke ranks and ran from the sound of this evil Goddess, even the conventional troops of her own army ran in fear from the sound of her voice. Only her Dark Knights held their ground as their Goddess finally set her feet on the soil she longed to control. Methuselah had finally entered this world! Despair washed over the defenders of Tokyo, there seemed no way for even the Sailor Senshi to stop the coming destruction. Not even Sailor Saturn could affect the dark Goddess; her attacks were of no use.  
  
ESM now cried in despair and anger. Her whole world would soon be destroyed and there was nothing she could do to prevent it from happening. Her tears fell upon her transformation broach, then fell in a sparkling rain onto her tier that lay powerless in her lap. Methuselah laughed in triumph, her evil cackle washing over all the defenders of Tokyo and the world shuddered in anticipation of it's own destruction. Finally ESM could stand no more, " I will never allow you to destroy this world, you'll have to kill me to take this world for yourself"! Eternal Sailor Moon stood up and held the tier out in front of her one last time. Almost instantly the tier began to radiate with an intense white light, which totally surrounded ESM in a powerful energy field. All the Senshi watched in wonder as their future queen appeared before them even more radiant than ever. But to their surprise and horror, she began to grow in size until she was more than double her previous size, and her tier once again transformed into a sword of light with a glowing blue-white jewel in the hilt. Neo-Queen Serenity had become a living Goddess of light and love, ready to battle a Goddess of wicked darkness. The Goddess of love opened her eyes and her gaze became fixed on her target, a dark form in the center of the energy barrier. The Goddess Serenity raised her sword and screamed a challenge to her opponent, while Methuselah answered her challenge with her own battle cry. Serenity readied herself for the final battle, which would seal the fate of her realm forever, her arms raised to the sky; giant wings sprung forth on her back and energy radiated from her like a sun. Picture lady Galandria from Lord of the Rings when she is tempted to take the one ring and rule middle earth  
  
The Goddess Serenity, now ablaze with power, began to march towards the dark energy barrier that separated her from her opponent. As she approached the Dark knights of Methuselah, the power that radiated from her knocked the Knights off their feet and vaporized them before they could hit the ground. Those that could retain their footing were quickly dispatched with the slash of her mighty sword, quickly tearing an opening in the energy shield and allowing the Goddess of love to enter the Crystal power point. As Serenity stepped through the barrier and placed her foot down upon the power point, she once again began to grow in size and majesty until she was nearly as large and commanding as her evil foe. With the barrier having been breached, the Dark Knights fell to their hands and knees, unable to run for their lives, they were trapped in the shield to protect their Dark Goddess. The 2 Goddesses now came face to face with one another, circling and taunting each other in a ritualistic dance of death. Energy began to blast from both beings as the other would evade or absorb the others energies and return it with double the intensity. The battle continued on for some time, with both combatants giving back more than they had received from the other's attack.  
  
There seemed to be no end to the battle, the two had grown to be equally powerful and resilient. The other Senshi realized that they needed to add their own powers to their Queen, and all focused their minds on the task of sending their energy. Another blast hit Goddess Serenity, this time however, it dealt a devastating blow, which knocked her back several steps, causing her to stagger and hesitate. Methuselah saw her chance; her opponent was stunned and disoriented. Methuselah then drew all the life energy from her remaining Dark Knights and prepared to kill this upstart Goddess who dared oppose her rule. Methuselah concentrated her power for one final assault and finally sent a stream of super powerful energy at Serenity. An instant before the powerful blast hit, Serenity launched herself skyward with a powerful thrust of her wings and the killing blast passed harmlessly below her feet. The other Senshi then sent their own energies streaming into Serenity, filling her sword with incredible power. Methuselah was caught off guard for only a second, but that was all that was needed, as Serenity plummeted from the sky above Methuselah and sent her sword crashing down through her exposed shoulder and clove the Dark Goddess in half. A scream of hateful rage echoed through the streets of Tokyo as the Dark Goddess was utterly destroyed and all her evil power cleansed. Serenity, still in a battle rage saw the remaining Dark Knights, and with one swift slash of her sword, finished them all off and sent them to whatever hell awaited.  
  
The Goddess of love and compassion hovered above the battlefield seeking any who had tried to evade her mighty rath, but finding none of her enemies left alive she turned her attention to the growing Crystal sliver below her. She concentrated all the energy she had accumulated from the battle and sent it streaming into the Crystal spire below. The Crystal Spire absorbed all the energy and quickly grew until it had reached its full size; even hollow spaces inside were made ready for the construction of a palace for Neo-Queen Serenity. Having expended the last of her energy, Serenity settled back onto the ground below, her body shrinking back to its original size and left a mortal woman standing were once stood a GOD. Although she was back to her original size, her wings did not disappear and she was still clad as Neo-Queen Serenity. As she approached her comrades everyone from the Emperor to the lowest ranking soldier fell to their knees in homage to their new Goddess-Queen.  
  
As the residents of Tokyo began to return to their homes, word of the final battle quickly spread and everyone wondered who this new Neo-Queen Serenity really was. Over the next few days security videos that caught the battle on tape were being broadcast all over the nation and thousands of people converged on what was now being called the Crystal Palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of their new Queen. Eventually the Emperor addressed the nation and after many formalities, introduced the nation to their new Queen. All eyes were glued as a young lady entered the hall and approached the Emperor, her long blond pony tails and neatly made odangos made many wonder if this girl was just an escort an where the real queen was. As she stepped up to the platform, everyone was amazed to see their Emperor kneel to this unremarkable young lady. After accepting the Emperors pledge of loyalty she asked him to rise and stand with her. The audience sat in stunned silence; still unable to accept that this young lady could be the Queen they saw on TV. After a moment of looking over the assembled news crews, Usagi closed her eyes and instantly she transformed into what everyone now accepted as their queen. Neo-Queen Serenity stood before the amazed guests, her wings spread out fully for an instant then they disappeared out of sight. Stunned and amazed everyone quickly fell to one knee and vowed loyalty to the new ruler of Tokyo; Neo-Queen Serenity had finally ascended to her rightful throne, and all of Japan rejoiced!  
  
*FINI* 


End file.
